mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 15
Bad To Worse is the fifteenth episode of the High School Adventures series, and the second Season Two episode. Summary Crescent Belle shows up to school to find that everypony is angry at her. Will she get any answers as to why? Characters * Crescent Belle * Pyrohoof * Windy Rush * Rainbow Surf * Gingerbella * Balloon Pop * Maryanne * Flamenco * Clementine * Cortland * Willowshy * Shadow Gloom * Rarity * Sunset Shimmer * Starlight Glimmer * Sunlight Glimmer * Mrs. Peppermint * Various Sunshine High students Story '-FRIDAY, FEBRUARY 6-' ~(Scene: Sunshine High Hallway)~ (Crescent Belle enters the school; in the distance, she finds her friends gathering in a tight circle.) * Crescent Belle: What's going on over there? (She passes by Clementine and Cortland, who each send a nasty glare in her direction. Both have a sheet of paper in their hooves.) * Cortland: It's her. * Clementine: Come on, cous'. Let's go. (They toss their papers aside and walk away. Meanwhile, Shadow Gloom is holding a crying Willowshy with his wing. The other friends console her.) * Pyrohoof: Poor Willowshy. * Balloon Pop: How could Crescent Belle say something so mean to her? (Crescent approaches.) * Crescent Belle: Guys? What's going on? (The five friends turn to look at her with an angry look.) * Pyrohoof: How could you say that about us, Crescent? * Gingerbella: Yeah! * Crescent Belle: What's going on? * Shadow Gloom: You should know. (hands her a sheet of paper) Look at what you wrote about me. * Crescent Belle: (reads the paper) "Shadow Gloom is born and raised in a cemetary. Love, Crescent Belle." What?! I didn't write this! * Pyrohoof: Then how come it says your name on it? Clearly, it says "Love Crescent Belle". Therefore, it was you who wrote it. * Crescent Belle: But I didn't write that! * Pyrohoof: You know what? We're just gonna leave. Come on. (They walk away from her.) * Crescent Belle: Guys! What did I do? (She noticed Maryanne walking toward her.) * Crescent Belle: Maryanne! (The pink unicorn said nothing nor did she even glance at her.) * Crescent Belle: Maryanne? (Ahead of her is Flamenco.) * Crescent Belle: Flamenco! (He stops to stare her down.) Do you know what's going on? * Flamenco: Don't you dare play innocent, Crescent Belle. * Crescent Belle: Please! I don't know what I did wrong! * Flamenco: Look at this! (He hands her a paper.) * Crescent Belle: (reads the paper) "Flamenco's parents are made from tacos that make you super gassy. Love, Crescent Belle"? No! No! I didn't write this! * Flamenco: It has your name on it! What you said to Willowshy and Balloon Pop was so bad...I don't even want to repeat it. Listen, Crescent. It's over. * Crescent Belle: What? But...why? * Flamenco: I think you know why... (walks away) ...mentirosa... ---(NOTE: "Mentirosa/mentiroso" is Spanish for "liar".)--- (Crescent is left alone.) * Crescent Belle: What's going on? What did I do? (Windy Rush hovers above her.) * Crescent Belle: Hey! Miss! (Windy lands and turns to face her.) What is...? * Windy Rush: First off, my name is Windy Rush. Second...SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!! (She furiously flies off.) * Crescent Belle: What? But...I... (She notices Rainbow Surf polishing his guitar and walks up to him.) * Crescent Belle: Rainbow Surf! Do you know what's going on? * Rainbow Surf: (irritated) Yeah. I do. I heard what you did to the others, dudette. * Crescent Belle: But...I don't know what I did! * Rainbow Surf: (irritated) Yes you did! (hands her a paper) Look at what you said about me! * Crescent Belle: (reads the paper) "Rainbow Surf looks like a rainbow and a music note had a child. Love, Crescent Belle"? What? * Rainbow Surf: Listen, dudette. Everypony in the school got these darn-awful notes from you. * Crescent Belle: So this is what they are? * Rainbow Surf: Yeah. Now, go away. You lied way too many times. I cannot believe you would say those things about everypony, let alone your friends! I'm gonna walk away now. (Off he goes.) * Crescent Belle: But...I... (She looks around and realizes she is the only one in the hallway.) * Crescent Belle: All my friends are gone...But why? I didn't even write those horrible things! (Just then, Rarity walks over to her.) * Rarity: (faking pity) Oh, you poor filly. * Crescent Belle: (angry) You. What the heck have you done?! * Rarity: Me?! Sweetie, I did nothing. I can finally have my friends back and be popular again, but too bad about you, though. * Crescent Belle: (angry) You did this to me! * Rarity: Oh? Do you really want to start a fight with me? * Crescent Belle: Who's gonna make sure that doesn't happen? Oh, that's right. No one. * Rarity: Hmph. You're wrong. (Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer show up beside her.) * Crescent Belle: You two?! * Sunset Shimmer: That's right. Rarity told us about the horrible things you did to her. * Starlight Glimmer: And we're here to make sure it doesn't happen again. * Crescent Belle: What? But...I...what did she tell you? * Sunset Shimmer: She told us about how you've been so nasty to her and how you've beaten her up. * Crescent Belle: I didn't do that! * Starlight Glimmer: But Rarity told us that. * Crescent Belle: (angry) You were the ones who gave everypony all those horrible messages, weren't you?! * Rarity: Oh. Stand back, girls. Lil' Miss Pigtails is about to throw a--- THWACK!! (She ends up on the floor with searing pain on her right cheek.) * Rarity: OW! You...slapped me! * Crescent Belle: (angry) You deserved it. * Rarity: GIRLS, GET HER! (Starlight and Sunset charge at Crescent, but she side-steps out of the way. Sunset grabs her by the tail and pulls her down to the floor. Some ponies stood by as the fight continues---including all of Crescent's friends. Just then, Sunlight Glimmer shows up.) * Sunlight Glimmer: What is going on he---? (She is struck by a ray of magic from Crescent, which causes her to fall back to the floor and hitting her head against a locker. Everypony gasped.) * Crescent Belle: Oh no... (All students except Rarity, Sunset, and Starlight gathered around Sunlight. Mrs. Peppermint shows up.) * Clementine: Sunlight, wake up! * Mrs. Peppermint: What is going on here? * Starlight Glimmer: Crescent Belle strucked her with her magic. * Sunset Shimmer: And she hit her head on a locker. * Mrs. Peppermint: Oh my goodness. (to Crescent) Is this true? * Crescent Belle: But, miss! It was an accident! * Mrs. Peppermint: (sighs) I never thought somepony like you would do something like this. Meet me in my office pronto. (She walks off, and Crescent follows slowly behind.) --- ~(Scene: Mrs. Peppermint's Office)~ (Crescent is here facing Mrs. Peppermint.) * Crescent Belle: Mrs. Peppermint, I am so sorry! I swear! * Mrs. Peppermint: Crescent Belle, you're lucky Sunlight Glimmer didn't get a concussion from that. But I'm still very disappointed in you. * Crescent Belle: I didn't mean to hit her. * Mrs. Peppermint: But surely it was meant for either Rarity, Starlight Glimmer, or Sunset Shimmer. Right? * Crescent Belle: Yes, but...I was just defending myself. I didn't...I mean, I wasn't trying to start a fight. I just don't know what's going on right now. Right now, life is horrible...So aren't you gonna give me detention or something? * Mrs. Peppermint: (sighs) Well, Sunlight didn't suffer too much from your blow. But, no, you won't. * Crescent Belle: No, please. You have to punish me. * Mrs. Peppermint: Well...you can stay after school every day next week to clean the cafeteria. * Crescent Belle: Fair enough...and thank you. * Mrs. Peppermint: Crescent Belle, can you tell me about those horrible messages I keep hearing everypony talking about? I remember a few said you wrote them. * Crescent Belle: Well, I came to school today and everypony just won't even talk to me or look at me. Flamenco broke up with me and my friends said that I'm horrible. They showed me these notes, but I didn't write those horrible things. * Mrs. Peppermint: And you're very certain it wasn't you? * Crescent Belle: I'm telling the truth, miss. I really didn't do it. Please, you have to believe me. I would never say those thi--- * Mrs. Peppermint: I believe you. * Crescent Belle: You do? Why? * Mrs. Peppermint: You're a great student, Crescent Belle. I know you would never do something so heinous. Now, I'm sure we can figure out who's really behind this. * Crescent Belle: (sadly) Hopefully. * Mrs. Peppermint: I'll give you a late pass. * Crescent Belle: Thanks, Mrs. Peppermint. * Mrs. Peppermint: And Crescent, if you ever need to talk to me about anything, you can always come to me. * Crescent Belle: Thank you, Mrs Peppermint. (She gives her the late pass and Crescent leaves the room.) skip to later. ~(Scene: Hallway in Sunshine Dorm building)~ (Many students gather here chatting; school has ended for the day. Cut to Willowshy, Gingerbella, and Maryanne.) * Maryanne: So...do you girls want to go to the library with me? * Gingerbella: (sad) Sure. * Willowshy: Me too. * Maryanne: (sighs) Let's go. (Gingerbella and Willowshy follow the pink unicorn to her dorm. They suddenly stop when they notice Starlight and Sunset talking to Rarity.) * Maryanne: I bet she's trying to make herself popular again. * Gingerbella: But I thought she wasn't popular anymore. * Maryanne: Huh? Oh...uh, forget I said that. * Willowshy: What do you think they're talking about? * Maryanne: I'm pretty sure it's something bad...but who cares? Let's go. (Cut to the three unicorns.) * Rarity: ...Great work today, girls. Now, I think it's time you take it up a notch. * Starlight Glimmer: How? * Rarity: (slightly annoyed) Figure it out. (waving to them) Good luck. (She turns in one direction and notices Flamenco talking to a couple of stallions. She levitates him over to her.) * Rarity: Hello, dearie! * Flamenco: Rarity? What are you doing? * Rarity: Oh, I just want to see how my lovely boy is doi--- * Flamenco: Rarity, I'm not in the mood right now. * Rarity: Why? Is it about those notes going around that Crescent sent to everypony? What did she say about you? * Flamenco: I'm not going to say it. I don't get why Crescent would do this. It's not like her at all. * Rarity: It's so obvious, darling. She's now officially the meanest pony in this school. Would you care to visit me at my dorm this afternoon? * Flamenco: Have you forgotten? Everypony still hates you, Rarity...after what happened. * Rarity: Oh, that's all in the past. You're looking at the new Rarity; nice and caring Rarity. Come on, dearie. (The two walk off. Pyrohoof sees this and is not happy.) * Pyrohoof: (to himself) You can't be serious. Please tell me you're really not doing this, Flamenco. ~(Scene: Sunshine High Library)~ (There are not that many students here; at least thirteen. Gingerbella, Maryanne, and Willowshy sat at one table. The pink unicorn has two books near her and seems to be doing her homework.) * Willowshy: Remind me why we're here again, Maryanne. * Maryanne: I just need a bit of help on my homework. (sighs) I'm not so good at research... * Gingerbella: (holds up a book, smiling) But research is, like, the easiest thing ever. * Maryanne: Well, I'' don't think so. I just need to concentrate without hearing those ponies in the back swearing under their breath. * '''Willowshy:' Is it bad? * Maryanne: A lot of them, yes. I even had to look up some of the curse words they said. I'm pretty sure most of them are directed towards Crescent. * Gingerbella: (sad) Like, I don't get it. Why would Crescent do something so bad? It's totes not like her at all. * Maryanne: But who else could've done it? * Gingerbella: What if it was, like, some evil unicorn in this school branworst into not liking Crescent? * Maryanne: It's pronounced "brainwashed", Gingerbella. And no, there's no way this school would allow an evil creature walking around here. If there were, Mrs. Peppermint would immediately get them expelled or something. * Willowshy: Then...maybe it wasn't Crescent. * Maryanne: Well, we won't know for sure until we get evidence. But where? (They hear a crash elsewhere. Turning their heads, they notice it was Balloon Pop; he has accidentally knocked over a trash can, and a couple of crumpled-up paper sheets have fallen out. Some of the ponies in the library snickered to themselves; Sunlight, sitting at a desk, was not amused. She has a slight bruise on her face.) * Sunlight Glimmer: (to Balloon) You there. Clean that up and do so quietly. (Gingerbella, Willowshy, and Maryanne go over to help Balloon stand up.) * Gingerbella: Oh em gosh! Are you okay? * Balloon Pop: Yep-di-doo. Ugh...I always trip over this trash can. * Willowshy: Poor Balloon Pop. * Maryanne: Here, let us help you clean up. (The girls and Balloon try to put the papers back in the trash can. Gingerbella uncrumples one of them and noticed it was ripped at the top. She saw what was written on it and is surprised.) * Gingerbella: Uh, guys? * Maryanne: What is it? * Gingerbella: I'm not quite sure who to give this back to; Starlig Glymer or Soonseet Shymer? * Maryanne: Let me see that. (The ditzy earth pony hands the paper over to the stylish pink unicorn.) * Maryanne: Gingerbella, it's pronounced "Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer". (She takes out the mean note written to her and noticed it was ripped at the bottom; she puts these two together. She gasps.) * Willowshy: So...Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer are the ones who are passing out those mean notes... * Maryanne: Yes. They did it. (scowling) They're the ones. --- To be continued...